


Locked In

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Anne and Alex really got up to when they were locked in the stable while Lisa was out rescuing Starshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

“I’ll go find Starshine. You two uh… just wait here and keep each other company until Herman gets back,” said Lisa. She winked at Alex, then slipped out the doors.

“What did that wink mean?” asked Anne, standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest while Alex closed the door on her own.

“She knows,” said Alex. “I told her at school that I liked you.”

“And is that all she knows?” asked Anne.

“Hey, we’ve only been a thing since this afternoon, I don’t think there’s any way she could know,” said Alex. “Well, the full extent of it, anyway. She might guess that we’re together but maybe not that we’ve already gone all the way several times.”

“Let’s make it one more time, shall we?” said Anne. “Oh, it kills me that Concorde is still locked outside, but let’s not waste this big, empty stable.”

“Do you think we’ll ever do it without worrying about being caught?” asked Alex, already pulling her top off.

“One day, probably,” said Anne. She unbuttoned her coat and laid it neatly over one of the stall doors. “But until then, let’s just enjoy this.”

“Come on and get undressed already,” said Alex. “You have to put everything aside neatly.”

“This is my good outfit,” said Anne. “I don’t want it to get rumpled. It might make me look bad.”

“Alright then, I’ll just get started without you,” said Alex. She spread out her clothes on the hay bale to stop random bits of hay jabbing into skin, then spread herself out over them.

“Don’t you dare,” said Anne. She was on Alex immediately, her fingers tracing over her skin while her tongue explored the familiar territory of Alex’s mouth.

Alex couldn’t speak even if she’d wanted to, but she did laugh gently at Anne’s eagerness. Some people just couldn’t help themselves, no matter how prim and proper they pretended to be. Working quickly, she hastily unbuttoned Anne’s shirt, losing a few buttons in the process, and found the button and zipper of her pants.

“I’m going to have to hurry, my dear,” Anne murmured in Alex’s ear. “We might have to get dressed in a hurry.”

“I know,” said Alex, already working at pulling Anne’s pants down. Anne kissed her neck and she moaned, then moaned again as Anne found her prize first.

And then they were both doing the same thing to each other, kissing and moaning and rubbing and finally managing to slip a finger in until one of them moved. It was hot and sweaty and fast sex, but so far the only one they knew.

The position was never intended to be comfortable, but it wasn’t really working for the girl who had to be on her hands and knees.

“I don’t think my knees can support me anymore,” said Anne through her panting. 

“Well then, finish me and I’ll let you take my place,” said Alex.

Anne was only too happy to oblige, although she had harboured brief fantasies of both of them going over the edge at the same time. That could wait until they had the time and space. She quickened her pace, slipping her finger in more and more often, but Alex kept going too and she could barely stop herself from collapsing. She was so close, painfully close even, but she couldn’t even move her own hand because it was busy holding her up. But she could feel her own growing dampness, which was wickedly wonderful.

Alex had to bite her hand (although sometimes before it had been her sleeve) to keep quiet when she came, and Anne wondered again what it would be like when she could finally make as much noise as she wanted to. It would probably be noisy, delightfully so.

“Okay, you can have my spot now,” said Alex. “Oh it’s a good thing there’s a sink in here, I’m definitely going to need to wash my hands.”

“You’ll still be smelling it all night,” said Anne with a little giggle. “Trust me, I know.”

“You know,” said Alex as she got up on shaky legs, “I don’t think you’ve been that wet before.”

“It’s the position,” said Anne. “It teases me. I’m so bloody close but I just can’t get enough pressure to bring me over the edge.”

“I know exactly how to fix that,” said Alex. 

As soon as Anne was in position, she went back to her job that she hadn’t been doing so well before. Or maybe she’d been doing a great job. The result was that it was almost too slippery for her fingers to stay in one place, so she had to use something that was better equipped to deal with slipperiness.

Anne was going to say something about using something wet on something that was also wet, but Alex’s tongue was so skilled that she was rendered speechless apart from more moans of pleasure. At last, it was dry enough (though still plenty wet) for Alex to go back to using her fingers, and her rubbing very soon gave Anne the release that she was so desperate for.

“Finally,” she said, and panted. “That was worth the wait, though.”

“It looked like it,” said Alex, and laughed. “Speaking of, it’s been a while. We should probably clean up now and make it look like we weren’t just doing it.”

“Okay but next time we can do the same position,” said Anne. “Maybe you can be the one on top for once. It feels nice.”

“Oh no, my top,” said Alex. “You soaked it.”

“Not my fault,” said Anne with a giggle. “Just wash it and say you were filling a water trough when you splashed water on yourself.”

“That works,” said Alex. 

Together, they put their clothes back on and stood around waiting for Herman to get back. It took him a while, and they were just considering maybe trying to squeeze in another round when they heard his footsteps on the cobblestones.

“Oh, Mr Herman, there you are,” Anne called through the door. “Sabine locked us in here.”

“She did? Well then, someone’s getting her stable membership revoked after the competition,” said Herman. They heard a jangling of keys, and then the stable doors opened. 

“Thank you ever so much,” said Anne, “I was so worried that- Concorde!” She broke off and ran to hug her beloved horse, pressing her face into his neck. Alex did the same with Tin Can, telling her beloved pony how much she’d missed him.

“Well, I’m glad you two girls are okay. Say, why do you have hay in your hair?” said Herman.

“Putting hay in the feeders,” said Anne.

“Mucking out the stalls,” said Alex at the same time.

Both girls looked at each other and blushed.

“Anyway, it’s late, we should get going,” said Alex. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Herman.”

“Yes, it is. Goodbye, girls,” said Herman, and waved to them as they walked off. 

He knew that they’d had a roll in the hay, but they certainly weren’t the first couple to do that. Nor would they be the last. And he didn’t mind, just so long as they cleaned up after themselves and didn’t disturb the horses.


End file.
